


Eating Lunch in My Pajamas

by gaymemeaesthetic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Spencer Reid, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, I love you's, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymemeaesthetic/pseuds/gaymemeaesthetic
Summary: Spencer has a surprise for Derek, and they get interrupted by a case. They decide to finish their plans, causing a surprise confession from Spencer.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Eating Lunch in My Pajamas

Derek took two cups of tea off the counter in the kitchen and walked to the living room, setting one on the coffee table. He sat in the leather chair slightly opposite of the couch. Spencer sat there with his nose buried in a book.

“Hey, it’s Friday, right?” Derek asked, the clank of the ceramic on the glass coffee table caught Spencer’s attention.

“Yes.”

“And we don’t have plans?”

“Nope.”

“Do you have any?” Derek took a sip from his mug and looked at his boyfriend expectantly.

“Depends. I don’t know if you would be into it,” Spencer closed his book and set it on the table and awkwardly placed his hands on either side of his thighs, like he was excitedly awaiting for permission to get up.

“Show me what you got, pretty boy.”

Spencer wasn’t gone that long, but he was gone long enough for worry. As Derek was getting ready to call his name, Spencer peaked his arm out to get Derek’s attention.

“Okay, you can totally tell me if you don’t like this, but I really like it, so I hope you do too.” Spencer seemed to do a little bit of maneuvering before he walked into the living room.

Spencer was wearing a maid outfit. Not just any maid outfit, though. He was wearing a multi-layered, lace underskirt that gave his black skirt attached to the outfit more volume. A white button-up showed above the black collar of the dress, drawing attention to the black lace choker on Spencer’s neck. The thing Spencer was fumbling with before he entered the living room was black, fingerless, lace gloves that Spencer put on last so he didn't ruin the surprise. He was fidgeting with his hands, bringing Derek’s gaze to Spencer’s thighs. He wore black socks that stretched to his mid-thigh. 

“Turn around,” Derek nearly murmured from being so enamoured by his lover.

Spencer turned around and there was a white ball of fur on his backside, right where the skirt started to branch out. Then Derek realized what Spencer’s headband was. They were black bunny ears that drooped at the sides of his face.

“So, uh, do you- do you like it?” Spencer stammered.

“Of course I do, baby. What made you think of it?” Derek stated  
“Well, um, y-you’ve always liked when I, uh, clean up our cum with my mouth, so..” SPencer trailed off, leaving Derek to put it together.

“Come here baby boy,” Derek put his cup of tea on the coffee table and leaned farther back onto the chair, patting his thighs.

Spencer walked over to Derek and straddled his lap.

“Aww, baby, I can feel you hard even underneath that fluffy skirt,” Derek chuckled, “So what about the bunny thing, huh? Is it because you love to bounce on my cock?”

Spencer whimpered and nodded his head, burying his reddening face in Derek’s neck. He thrusted his hips up and rubbed his now leaking head against the bulge in Derek’s tight jeans.

“Hey, hey, I need words, baby.”

“Yes. Please, Derek, can I please ride you?” Spencer whined.

Derek undid his belt buckle and his cock instantly sprung free from his boxers. He lifted Spencer, who had sunk completely into his lap, up above his hard dick by his armpits. Derek pulled lube from the side table next to him and just before he spread it on his fingers Spencer stopped him.

“I already prepared myself while I put on the outfit. I can just slide onto you.” Spencer explained.

“Fuck, baby, tha-” Derek was cut off by his own moan as Spencer slid down.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how big you are, Der,” Spencer grumbled.

The underskirt tickled Derek’s stomach with each bounce of Spencer’s hips. Derek pulled up the skirt in frustration and his hand pinned it onto Spencer’s stomach. In doing so, Derek grazed his hand on Spencer’s tip and he groaned. Additionally, his hand brushed against Spencer’s tummy and he felt himself through the skin.

“Der, Derek, I’m gonna cum soon if you don’t stop,” Spencer whined out.

Derek pushed onto his stomach more, just out of curiosity. It ripped a moan from Spencer’s throat so loud it could’ve been a scream. Along with it Spencer’s lower body started spasming as he came, white liquid squirting over Derek’s hand and onto Spencer’s stomach. When Spencer tightened around Derek he moved his hand up and down in rhythm with Spencer’s previous bounces, and soon he was cumming too.

Spencer sunk down into Derek’s lap again, the muscular man still inside of him, and started panting.

“Are you gonna be up for round two in the bedroom?” Derek brushed Spencer’s brown curls out of his eyes.

“Or three?”

Derek pulled Spencer up by the hips off of him and walked, holding Spencer to his side. He wrapped his thighs around Derek and lightly humped him.

“Looks like someone’s impatient. We aren’t even in the bedroom yet!” Derek kissed Spencer’s forehead.

“And?”

Derek chuckled and opened the door to their room. He laid Spencer out on the bed before walking into the connected bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Spencer asked.

“Getting a warm washcloth. I wanna clean you off before the next round. I like to think about ruining your perfect hole.”

Derek heard a groan from Spencer as soon as the words left his lips. He returned to his boy and wiped the release that was pooling out of him. Derek leaned up and hovered over Spencer, capturing his lips in a quick kiss.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good. My little hopping rabbit.”

Right as Derek was about to replace his lips, Spencer’s phone rang on the nightstand. The two sighed,

“Take the call. Be quiet though.” Derek commanded as he licked and sucked on Spencer’s neck.

“H-Hello?” Spencer spoke into the phone.

“Hey, Spence, we got a bad one. Hotch needs everyone in right now,” JJ said.

“Do I have a second? I think I might need about thirty fi-” Derek had trailed his kisses down Spencer’s chest and stomach and now his head was in Derek’s mouth, “Fifty. I might need fifty minutes.”

“Uh, no I don’t think so. Hotch says the sooner the better. And bring your go bag.” JJ’s smirk could be heard in her voice.

“Do I have time to change clothes? Me and Derek were, uh, kind of in the middle of something.” Spencer’s face began to redden again.

“Sorry, Reid. See you soon.” She hung up.

“What is it?” Derek had since taken Spencer’s dick out of his mouth and gave small, smooth strokes to it instead.

“We’ve got a case. I don’t even have time to change.”

The two grabbed their go bags from under their bed. Spencer was able to change his socks, take off the underskirt, and leave the bunny ears. They drove to the office and walked into the briefing room together.

“Well, hello Doctor and Mister.” JJ chuckled as she turned off the tv that previously had gruesome images across it.

“What’s this?” Garcia leaned back in her chair and fell back forward as she began laughing.

“Wha- Oh.” Emily leaned back as well and plucked the puff ball off the back of Spencer’s black dress. “I guess you guys really do go at it like bunnies.”

Spencer shared a look with Derek before looking to his feet, fidgeting with his hands. Emily threw the ball at Derek and they laughed together for a moment. She gave him a high five. 

“Hey, Spencer, you look good. Wear dresses to the office more often.” Penelope said.

“Might I remind all of you that wheels are up now? Hotch went to the plane as soon as you two showed up. We’ll brief you on the plane seeing as you were busy with.. Other things.” Rossi said as he cleared his throat.

The case went by fast and there weren’t very many hold ups. They got the unsub within a day but everyone was still tired from it enough for them to stay another night at the hotel.

Spencer curled himself into Derek’s arms as they laid in bed. Both of them were about ready to knock out, but Spencer was interested in something more. He started pressing kisses to Derek’s chest.

“Hey, what are you trying to do, kid?” He asked.

“Well, we were in the middle of something before we got called in, do you want to continue?” Spencer looked up at Derek with his big puppy dog eyes.

“Oh pretty boy, I’d continue anything for you. Get on your back.” Derek kissed him as they shifted, moving over Spencer and pinning him with his hands on either side of Spencer’s face.

Derek grabbed lube from his go bag and spread it on his fingers. Both of them were in the bed in just their boxers. Derek pulled Spencer’s off of his thighs and used his clean hand to rub right above his cock.

“You doing okay up there?” Spencer hadn’t said anything in a bit except for small whimpers.

“‘M okay. Keep going, please.” Derek became pliant at Spencer’s begging.

Derek teased his fingers along Spencer’s hole, spreading the cold lubricant.

“Please, Der,”

Derek slipped in a finger and pushed it in and out a couple of times. It didn’t take long for Spencer to be ready for the next finger after the first. He liked to feel full. Derek pushed in another finger and Spencer moaned. Derek scissored his fingers a couple of times as he fingered him. His moans turned to whimpers and pleas for Derek to fuck him. He just wanted to feel Derek inside of him deeply.

Derek obeyed and pulled himself back over Spencer. He used the excess lube on his fingers on his cock and stroked a couple of times before pushing in. HIs pace was slow and steady at first, but as both he and Spencer came closer to their end he sped up and became messy. Spencer began rambling things in German. From other times Derek knew that Spencer was mostly rambling about how good he felt and how close he was. Spencer started to speak French and thrust back onto Derek’s cock. From the one French class Derek took in high school came in handy. Spencer was rambling about how close he was and it made Derek buck into him harder. 

Right before he came Spencer said, “Je t'aime tellement. Comment es-tu si parfait?”

He said I love you.

Spencer Reid said, word for word, ‘I love you so much. How are you so perfect?’

It made Derek stop what he was doing, but before he could even ask about it Spencer was cumming all over his stomach, and he clench around Derek, causing him to release and paint the walls inside of Spencer. He pulled out and placed a kiss on Spencer’s forehead before laying on the side of them. The two spooned as Spencer’s breathing almost began to even out.

“Are we gonna talk about that?” Derek asked.

“M-m.” Spencer mumbled as he shook his head no.

The next morning Derek woke up to an empty bed. He saw light coming from the hotel room’s kitchen area. He read the clock: 11:37 AM. How did Spencer let him sleep in so much? He got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen.

“What the hell are you doing?” Spencer was eating what looked like a chicken sandwich from a local shop. He replaced his boxers from the night before and was now wearing one of Derek’s hoodies.

“I’m eating lunch in my pajamas. What does it look like I’m doing?” Spencer said between chews.

“Why?”

“Because you wrecked me so hard last night that we both slept through our alarms. Prentiss came by to check on us and saw us still asleep, but she left us food.”

“Oh. By the way, pretty ricky, I’m so perfect because you make me.”


End file.
